The Tales of Posideon
by RebelCowgirl
Summary: There are always more Sailor Scouts then you think. What will the Sailor Scouts do when they meet someone who is looking for Sailor Moon's Older Sister that no one remembers?
1. 00: Meeting The Main Character

As A Regular Girl

Name: Amelia

Name Meaning: The Sea

Age: Unknown (Appears in her early 20's)

Birthday: April 28

Eyes: Deep Blue, almost like the deep sea.

Hair: She wears it mostly down, at a mid length. Her hair is a light sky blue.

Skin: Darkish Fair skin.

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 130 lbs

Build: Slender, but slightly plump, a bit curvy, the typical body.

Distinguishing Marks or Traits: She has a ruby red mark that she is unsure of how it got there, but it has always been there.

Blood Type: AB

Sun Sign: Taurus

Gemstone: Diamond

Likes: She loves to sing and is especially good at it. She isn't really good at anything else except for painting. She loves to paint of places that are far away and are unseen. Swimming tops anything, especially if it is in the out and open sea or ocean.

Dislikes: She hates to be in an area without a beautiful view and she especially doesn't like it when people stare at her.

Strongest Subject: Never went to school

Weakest Subject: Never went to school

Personality:

Amelia is always kind to people but in the rush of things she can be rude and sarcastic. She has a soft voice that can almost sound like music in a breeze. Amelia likes to help people and sometimes can meddle in things she most likely shouldn't have.

As the Senshi

Sailor Name: Sailor Poseidon

Realm of Influence: Oceans, Sea, Water

Transformation Phrase: Guardian Poseidon Power, Make up!

Transformation Item: Weirdly her transformation item is the mark on her head. They begin to glow and cover her in light.

Transformation Sequence: Poseidon's transformation begins in a bluish light and if anyone stands near they can feel soft drops of water sprinkling. She holds her hands up in like a cross as her skirt and bodice appear. Her hair becomes in a ponytail and her mark disappears to place the tiara there. Her knee high boots appear and they look as if they were laced on. Lastly her bows appear.

Symbol: The mark on her head.

Colors: all shades of blue, Forest Green, Ruby Red, and Rusty Gold.

Outfit:

Collar: Her color is a soft blue with streaks of green.

Choker: Her choker is a rusty gold with a dark blue crystal.

Bodice: Polaris' bodice looks a lot like Sailor Cosmos', all white.

Brooch: The brooch is a ruby red that is in the shape of a diamond. Rusty gold streaks fill most of the brooch.

Back Bow: Is Super style, but longer. This is a deep blue that almost matches her eyes. In the front is a matching brooch.

Skirt: Her skirt is all shades of blue that seem to change as she moves.

Boots: Looks like Sailor Saturn's boots but is a forest green and deep blue.

Weapons: Her tiara or the scepter.

Items: Brooch

History:

Amelia watched over her sister everyday wishing to join her sister. On planet Neptune she watched the Moon Kingdom sadly wishing to join them. She left when her sister became Sailor Neptune and began to wander Earth, the mysterious blue planet with a lot of water. As she wandered the earth, the Earth and Moon Kingdom fell, in which Amelia watched in horror unable to do anything. As Queen Selene sent everyone to be reborn, and Amelia followed Queen Selene's eldest daughter since the other scouts would be able to protect the youngest.

As Amelia awaited the arrival of Queen Selene's eldest daughter, she fell into a sleep that lasted until the daughter woke up. Upon her revival she watched over the new Queen from a far never really being able to come close since she would be questioned to if she an ally or enemy. When the Queen ran to find her sister, Amelia like the other scouts followed. Amelia is now searching for the queen's sister on earth, a planet she hasn't been on forever.

Mission: To find Sailor Polaris before harm falls upon her.


	2. 00: Prolouge

**Disclaimer – I do not own the original characters of Sailor Moon, but I do own Amelia/Sailor Poseidon and a surprise character that will come later **

**Prologue**

Sailor Poseidon stood at a soldier's stance looking at Queen Selene. "Poseidon, I have a special mission for you. I know you have watched us from afar and longed to be with us, but it is not that time." Sailor Poseidon nodded, "What is this mission, My Queen?" "I for see something bad happening in the near future. I urge you to protect my eldest daughter." She looked at her Queen confused, "What sort of bad happening?" She asked softly. Selene looked at the Sailor Scout with sadness in her eyes, "I cannot tell you…"

**Many Many Years Later**

Amelia walked at the edge of the beach smiling happily. She was wearing a hat with her hair mostly tucked under. Her bare feet touched the soft wet sand, her eyes looked out. Her dark blue eyes turned even darker and she felt the pain on her forehead _"Sailor Poseidon….it is time for you to awaken. Find my daughter." _Queen Selene's voice whispered in Amelia's head. As Sailor Poseidon awakened inside of her she began to feel the dark aura that she had felt long long ago before she was given this mission.

Amelia went running after this aura. Her hat fell off of her head revealing a strange red mark on her forehead that began to glow. "Guardian Poseidon Power, Make up!" A flash of bluish light consumed her and when the light disappeared Sailor Poseidon stood in her place.

**Memo – I know this is very short, but it is a Prologue and I didn't want to waste my next chapter's length by adding on to here! Please Review**


	3. 01: Sailor Poseidon

Sailor Poseidon watched the fight from the distance. Her eyes grew sad as she saw her only sister and friends fight. They seemed like the upper hand not needing her help. _'I guess this gives me time to find Sailor Polaris.'_ She thought with a sigh as she began to turn around. "SAILOR NEPTUNE!" yelled a voice. Poseidon quickly turned to see her sister blasted into a building. "Or maybe I shall make an appearance." She said coolly.

Clutching her scepter she ran in, "Torpedo Submerse!" Water appeared around her, the water formed into water bullets and attacked the monster. As the water cleared there was a small pink crystal where the monster once was. Poseidon looked at Neptune to make sure she was okay before turning around to leave.

"Wait! Who are you?" Sailor Moon called out. Poseidon looked over her shoulder and looked at the Moon Princess, "Just another senshi." With that she slammed her scepter on the ground a disappeared in mist.

* * *

Amelia walked down the street unsure of even where to begin to look for the eldest Moon Princess. She felt weary as she searched through her memories, but everything came up blank. "What if she has all her memories and is scared?" She asked herself out loud sadly. "No she would of transformed already!" Amelia concluded as she walked down an alley.

"Amelia? Is that really you?" Amelia turned towards the voice and saw a black cat walk up. Amelia looked at the cat and smiled, "Luna, I didn't expect you." Luna's eyes widened, "You have awoken….so that must mean more trouble. Are any of the others awakening as well?" She asked slightly excited. In the cat's mind she saw a chance for the other scouts to get stronger with the Guardians help. Amelia shook her head, "As far as I know I am the only one awake. Luna….I can trust you to not tell the other scouts my identity."

Luna looked at the young woman known as Sailor Poseidon. "Of course." Amelia smiled and dug into her pockets finding a necklace. In the middle was the symbol of Poseidon. "Here, if there comes any trouble that the other scouts cannot handle just rubs this necklace. I promise, I will come." Amelia put the necklace around Luna's neck. "Thank you, but I ask one more question. Why did you awaken before the other Guardians?" Amelia smiled, Luna had always been right to the point. "I have a mission to accomplish, my old friend."

Amelia stood up and began to walk away. She stopped and looked back at Luna, "Don't say a word. Especially to poor Artemis." She spoke before walking away.

Luna watched an old friend go and sighed. This was an interesting day for sure. If one of the Guardians has woken up, then the rest will soon follow. _'I wonder what the mission was that she talked about.'_ She thought as she slowly walked home. "Luna, there you are! Another Senshi has appeared!" Serena almost yelled as she saw the cat walk into her room.

* * *

Luna looked around and saw everyone standing there. Every single one of them looked to her for answers. It was true they have not all come into their full memories yet only remembering the important major details not the minor. "What did she look like?" Luna asked softly already guessing who it was.

"Her colors were all shades of blue, green, red, and even gold. Her skirt seemed to change as she moved and her attacks were stronger then a single one attack of ours. She seemed to be a mix of regular and super senshi. She also carried a scepter that almost looks like a trident." Amy said from memory. All of Amy's description leads right to who Luna thought she was. She looked over and saw Artemis perk up. "No, I have no idea." Luna said while sending a warning look to Artemis. She already knew she would have to fill Artemis in even if Amelia did not want him to know.

"We must find out if she is an enemy or a friend." Hotaru said calmly. Rei nodded in agreement, "And if she is a friend we must find out why she did not stay." The group nodded as Luna and Artemis snuck off to talk.

* * *

"It was Sailor Poseidon, wasn't it?" Artemis asked eagerly. "Yes." Luna spoke softly. "Then why not tell them. If the Guardians are waking up then everything will be safe." Luna shook her head at Artemis, "She asked me not to tell. Amelia is the first one to wake up. And even if the Guardians do awake, it may not be the best idea. Remember what happened last time when all of them were awake at once. Only one Guardian awake at a time." Luna spoke looking around.

"Luna, times have changed. Those rules most likely have changed as well. If one Guardian was given rebirth, the others were as well." Artemis said with a sigh. "And that was what I was afraid of…." Luna said with a shiver.


	4. 02: Guardians

Luna stood at the sea and rubbed a necklace that was hidden under her collar. The breeze shifted as Sailor Poseidon appeared from the mist. "There is no trouble, Luna." Her voice spoke calmly. Luna bowed her head, "I know, but I have been thinking. Isn't the Guardian rotation out of sync? I believe it should have been Sailor Zeus turn before it was yours. And if things are out of rotation is there a possibility all of the Guardians will awaken."

Poseidon smiled softly. "Sadly, I believe we will all awaken here soon, even Sailor Hades." A shiver went through Luna at the sound of Hades. "So why is it that you have awoken first?" Luna asked once more. "I must find and protect someone, Queen Selene asked me before she sent everyone into a deep slumber for rebirth." Luna's eyes widened as Poseidon continued, "You do not have your full memories. But soon everything will come to be."

Poseidon turns around and began to walk back into the mist, "Next time call me only for trouble."

Amelia stood in line at a café looking at the menu to try and decide what to drink. "The green tea is really good here." A young woman who appeared to be about in her early 20s. Amelia looked at her and smiled, "Thank you. I believe I shall try that. I'm Amelia." She shook the other girls hand as she replied "Trista."

The two sat for many hours just enjoying their tea talking. Amelia looked at her watch and frowned, "I'm sorry, but I must go. I have a previous engagement to go to. It was a pleasure to meet you though." Trista smiled, "No it was a pleasure of mine." As Amelia walked out of the teashop, Trista could smell the ocean on her. _'It almost reminds me of Sailor Neptune….could she perhaps be the new scout?' _

"Michelle and Amy, you have to think. Is there anyone else that has the powers of Water in the past like you two yet stronger?" Trista asked as the scouts were having a meeting. Amy shook her head and frowned, "Not that I can remember." Michelle sighed, "When I saw her it was like I knew her, but every time I try to search through the past I draw up a blank."

Serena sighed, "It's hopeless. We don't even know if she is a enemy or an ally." Amara looked over at Serena, "And if she was an enemy there is no doubt she is stronger then us." Artemis was playing with his paws in the corner trying to not get into the discussion especially since Luna wasn't there. Mina looked over at the white cat, "Artemis you look like you know something." This made everyone look at him.

"Uhhh…uhmm…I'm not allowed to say." He gulped as scooting back into the corner more. Mina reached up and grabbed him looking him in the eye. "Artemis spill it."

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Her name is Sailor Poseidon. She is one of the Guardians that protect this universe." "One of the Guardians?" Serena asked looking at the Artemis as Luna walked in. "You told them didn't you?" Luna looked angrily at Artemis. Artemis curled up into a corner. "What have you not been telling us, Luna!" Serena yelled looking at Luna. Luna looked down, "Everyone may need to take a seat."

Luna took a breath and slowly began, "The Guardians have been here since before time itself. Only one Guardian awake at one time. There are only three: Sailor Poseidon, Sailor Zeus, and Sailor Hades. And before you ask yes they are the ones that helped inspire Earths Greek Gods." Luna looked around to make sure everyone was still paying attention before continuing one, "This is not Poseidon's turn to watch the universe which leads me to believe that the three Guardians were reborn just like all of us. And if that is true the other two will awaken soon."

"So that is a good thing, right?" Raye asked softly. Luna looked over at Raye as she answered, "No, last time they were all awake at the same time a war broke out. Yet at the same time we can be assured that this new enemy that has come will no longer be a huge threat to us or this universe."

In the darkness a young women whispered, "Guardian Zeus Power, Make up!"


End file.
